fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Sinn
'Eric Sinn '''is the director of F.A.N.T and the former squad leader of the 410 team. Appearing all across the Fantendoverse, Sinn is an average human who has experience in the government and training in martial arts and gunplay who works alongside and fights against supernatural creatures. He's also a primary character in Season 1 of ''Fantendo - Gaiden. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearances Fantendo - Showcase Fantendo - Gaiden Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy Physical Appearance Eric Sinn is a balding caucasian man who's middle-aged. He has black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and despite his age, from training constantly, has a decent physique. Sinn is always found in a black suit with red tie and frequently wears sunglasses, even in situations where they are completely un-necessary. Abilities Eric Sinn is an average human, lacking any "powers" in the traditional sense. Despite this, he has proven himself on various occasions, due to his years of constant strenuous physical training. As such, he's an expert in many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and has also trained with various weapons. Besides combat, Sinn is an intelligent strategist who's an expert in mind-games and interrogation, from his years with various government organization. In addition, he has been with the FBI, CIA, and so on, and as such has many informants and contacts across the globe. Personality Sinn is a bit of a cynic after years in the government, seeing horrible things and experiencing them as well. Despite this, he wants to see the best in every situation and will always take an opportunity to make things better in the world and stop evildoers. Sinn doesn't make friendships easily, and forges them over years of shared experience. When Sinn does make friendships though, he will die for his friends and is immensely loyal. Sinn sees himself as little more than a soldier, and will die to complete his job and save as many lives as possible, being able to make the tough decisions for the greater good. Sinn is independent, politcally. After years of government service, he doesn't like the government very much anymore. Sinn, having worked with minorities across his life isn't discriminatory towards those with powers, making him a fair leader in his job. Relationships Helen Rizzo Rizzo and Sinn get along well, both being old friends with government experience. Even though they have conflicting viewpoints(Rizzo can be hot tempered and is pro-government, Sinn is the opposite), they both strongly respect one another and are on a first name basis. Sinn has romantic feelings for Rizzo, which she most likely never knew about and definitely didn't reciprocate. After her death, he is crushed and becomes depressed and abrasive, set completely on getting revenge. Following a talk with Zabrent, he realizes that Rizzo wouldn't have wanted him to rot in an apartment and takes up the job of director for good. James Zabrent The two are shown to not necessarily approve of each other, with Sinn being a serious professional and Zabrent a snarky casual kind of guy. Despite this, they form a friendship during their time together, with each relying on and respecting one another. Jake Skett The two are both serious types of people, but Sinn is more calm while Skett has a hot temper. While Sinn disapproves of this and Skett disapproves of Sinn's authority, they both respect and count on each other. Hugo Logia Sinn respects Logia, and despite their rocky start, Sinn finds that Logia is skilled and has great potential. On the other hand, Logia greatly respects and likes Sinn. Alena Carter The two get along pretty well. Although Sinn is a bit more serious compared to the dorky and extroverted Carter, they both respect and like each other. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Zonal Fever